The Frozen Blossom
by BronzeRain
Summary: A fallen archangel possessed by an unworthy demon sets out to find the key to a fatal talisman the beholds the utmost powers of the Universe. Two lovers fight back to desperation, bringing them there and back. (Tenchi/Ryoko)


The Frozen Blossom By: Zraniji  
  
Author Note: The following Tenchi Muyo fanfiction will take the place of Crimson Dawn because I've had twice as much inspiration on this one then Crimson Dawn. It just didn't seem original enough to be continued. I'm sorry to all the readers that enjoyed that one. :'( You'll enjoy this one though, and I'll continue it too.  
  
Also, I am dedicating this story to my great aunt, who is dying at a very high rate. It is from her I receive my talents for the many varieties of arts. This also goes to my brother and his valiant deeds as he begins to end his training for National Guard and prepare for the different situations the government is placing him in. God bless you all whom have been very supporting and sending the heart warming e-mails. I'm sorry to my great aunt, preferably Nana Mary Beth, that this fan fiction isn't formal enough, but it warms my heart and I'm trying my best to uphold her.  
  
ANOTHER thing - this story is recommended for mature audiences only. It is rated PG-13 because of the violent content in later chapters and the description of it. Nothing NC-17, because I'm not a perverted girl, though there are those funny little hints that add humor. In my opinion, nothing insanely offensive. ^^ Also, younger readers may not understand some of the alternative words and adjectives. Yup, I went all out on describing stuff as best as possible taking quite a while to type up all these chapters, so be prepared to wait in between. It's for the better though, remember that.  
  
At first, The Frozen Blossom will not appear as a Tenchi Muyo saga, but it is, don't fret. ;-) Fanatical illusionist full of optimal delusions is my name-o. Plus, this is a prologue, a very long prologue, but it roughly opens up everyone whom takes place in the fiction. Rawr, feel my wrath, o innocent reader.  
  
Character Surveillance: This saga introduces my personal character, Torinitii, who enters the world of Tenchi Musaki and the other girls. Her appearance and how she discovered them is unknown and seemingly condone. She will stir their lifestyle and embark them on extraordinarily adventure, sending them from the places of last hope - or no hope at all - to the deepest reaches of space only to fight the heavenly bands from the evil. Torinitii means Trinity, or the three, and Torinitii really uncovers the three of the universe. The three goddesses, the three demons, the three angels, and the three lovers all in the balance of earthly sanity.  
  
Esagashi is an ignorant, obnoxious priestess gone wrong. After an unworthy demon whose only wish was to enrage the land entered her body, she was changed and now seeks only what the demon wants: power. She is unholy and of no superior to any archangel of the sort, but beholds the power far greater then one. In the one mission to not only possess the reishi (beautiful figure) but the legendary talisman that combines the fatal forces of the Universe into one sub dimensional space. Thousands die at her feet, and thousands more will.  
  
Seiren is Esagashi's most trusted apprentice and thrives at her side twenty- four seven. Normally Seiren is sent to battle in place of Esagashi and is her constant messenger girl. She is taciturn and doesn't talk much, really only there to fight and escort those who need around her master's realm. In times of excitement, she will pop up as a bubbly, annoying brat and seems as though she naturally parts from her silent persona. Seiren is not as power happy as Esagashi and is not possessed by the insane chaos within.  
  
Fallen Star is a naïve Indian Esagashi and Seiren captured on a remote tribal planet not far off Juri. Her senses are keen and she plays a key role in finding the reishi for the evil priestess. Her job is that of a reluctant one and she despises it so. Not understanding the phrase "To be seen and not heard" does not work for Fallen Star for she is constantly speaking her mind and standing up for herself and those close to her. She works closely and secretly with Torinitti to help the Musakis understand the circumstances about them and the goal, the adventure they will be sent into.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
It twirled and danced upon the wraths that yearned to ravel it, essence of prophecy cloaking it with not only justice, but burden. Who dare approach this talisman was embarked on journey seeking to be set free. It was a grand figure to uphold as it played skillfully to dodge strings of precious metals and jewel, the very gate of which it was contained. This sight is a rare thing seen from day to day in the lives of the common, and to explain to the curious just how anticipating the moments are, the feelings the well in your veins, is almost impossible to human comprehension. The privilege to gaze upon something as remarkable as this broils you to set out for change in order to rid the world of something or partake in what is already taking place.  
  
The talisman danced in silver and shaped in blossom, a rose of gleaming petals harboring detail beyond the imagination. It was very much real and was indeed not produced of metal or gems. Yet it was and will forever more be a greater puzzlement about how something as frail as a flower could bear the engravings carved into itself?  
  
A woman paced around a room coated in marble, a great dome illuminated only by the glow the beautiful centerpiece, the blossom, leading up in the center. Her robes raveled in cyan shan't trail far from her thin ankles cuffed in gold charms and her bare feet perking from the concealment of the cloak. Dainty hands morphed from the sheer and hung loosely at her sides, nearly each finger decorated with rings of all sorts ornate with rare precious and polished gems. Upon her head was a head dress pinned through her thin white hair, which wavered to the smooth floor. Slowly, she trailed around the unique stalagmite of a podium that balanced the continual hovering of the rich talisman. She never ceases her pace and her flaming pure eyes never leave the sight of the blossom.  
  
-and her diligence goes unrecognized for centuries.  
  
This object, a rose of odd aurora eclipsed in light captured by the guard of sparkling ribbons, beholds amazing power never dreamed by those who have even seek it for themselves. For this magical talisman could benefit for the world - or against it. And if fallen into the defiant hands it will demolish all life as we know it.  
  
  
  
An elegant hourglass figure thread in a nauseating red tunic and deeply hued cloak paced the aisle of a wide, wooden corridor. Pearly white hair wavered in thin, spindly curls to the ground, rivulets of them glazing the floor. The room, a spacious dome with a grand chapel-like layout coated in stained glass adornments, hosted several large black cushions in at least a dozen rows and an iron-gray rimmed pool, the water contained in it murky and bottomless.  
  
Approaching the full plash, the feeling of thrill and the look of obscurity occupied the bethel, the nearly silent breathes of the women resounding the glass and intonating more harshly. Her lone walk, so solemn and desert, a quiet and thoughtful promenade boasting her rapturous contours in every way. The appearance of it, of her made it seem as though she was an archangel whom had lost her wings. Yet - a vile grin was implanted on her pale, white lips, a sight that would have made even the most transfixed onlooker think twice about their judgment.  
  
From fall astern another thin lady rammed through the oak doors in a furor rush, waving her arms excitedly. This one, but a young teen with bright dreamsicle hair pinned up in two thick pigtails, was wiry and lean basseting as though she was made of pipe-cleaner. Eyes, bright blue, and almost opaque at that, stared around wildly in anticipation. Perhaps she was only twelve or so. "Esagashi!" She wailed her voice a fair tone, variation with no signs of monochromatic vibrations. "Esagashi, Esagashi! Star-chan did not find the - the - women!"  
  
"Esagashi" turned, nearly stepping on her radiantly pure hair and tripping onto one of the correlative rows. "Seiren? Fallen Star was unsuccessful?" She replied, but no disappointment or agitation carried in her voice. Serein nodded with silence, her taciturnity catching up with her throat. "Not a surprise, Fallen Star is a strong bishoujo, but I do forgive that she has faults," Esagashi paused, pressing a slim finger to her orifice in quick thought. "Tell her I will see her." Serein nodded - again - and sprinted out of the bethel, the gargantuan doors easing shut noisily. Moments later, she returned pushing a reluctant native girl up the croaked aisle, the heels of her argent boots screeching irritably against the floor. The native, young women of fifteen attired in shabby furs, tunic skins, pelts, and thin moccasins decorated in broken mosaic showed no effort in moving for Serein, wrinkling her narrow nose and blowing a strand of deep brown hair out of her boney face.  
  
"No signs of the reishi, dear Fallen Star?" Esagashi soothed, her eyes glimmering eerily in the dim shadows, exotic morphs phasing over her pearly face.  
  
"No - I see nothing, Fallen Star see nothing power worthy," the naïve Indian counteracted, lurching her body forward in rage. "And Fallen Star has looked all of Zi and mountains, finding nothing."  
  
"You - haven't looked the desert, the oasis's of the sands, everything?" Seiren shoved in her own input, anticipating finding such an important figure herself.  
  
"Fallen Star hasn't dare a look in desert sand, wide murk engulf her in strenuous heat. Indian raise in forest, not raise to stand hot sun," Fallen Star corrected proudly nodding to agree with herself. Esagashi on the other hand, did not care to agree with the girl's excuses.  
  
"Check the desert Star-chan. If that is unsuccessful, Seiren shall be sent with you in the next of many moons, is this an accordant?"  
  
Fallen Star pondered, ruffling uneasily and strutting past Esagashi towards the plash, its depths rippling quietly. She leaned over it, her hands gripping the obscure rim and reluctance engraving her façade. "Fallen Star consent harmoniously," she whispered falling a prey over the broad pool. Eyes clouded with desperation her whimpers went unheard as a sharp plunge, a declension swept into her diving into the artesian's waters.  
  
Esagashi looked doubtfully at Seiren, her duplicatured nose riding the bridge. "Follow her, strict orders," she snorted irritably turning towards the tabernacle's doors. Her accomplice bobbed her head sending her ochreous pigtails into frenzy, sauntering casually up the walk to the pool. Lips nearly padlocked from silence, she eased over the side and stepped upon the rampart, her boots clicking against the bricks. Then, a hasty souse into the dilution to disappear from sight behind Fallen Star.  
  
  
  
A patch of indigo glazed a heavenly girl, pure icicle hair, espial amber eyes capturing every quake, every sliver of movement. Grass withered around her dainty and slim, yet well toned body, shadowing trees at her feet. A brawny mechanism towered over her shrouding her face to in obscurity. An inaudible spectacle was blessed upon the land, her presence to the world holding it breathless. Cherry lips stuttered quickly, whispers cascading through the air and into one's lucky ear.  
  
She mumbled rescinding to sit up out of the weed. Reconsidered thoughts received the better of her, grilling emotions binding a slivered nerve on her heart causing her to rampage up and slither idly down the tampered walk. Thin strands of casual hair littered her view. Messily kept, contained, yet coarse figure who had somehow blessed them all. An emitted sigh issued her thoughts spilling onto the ground. Cherry blossoms ravaging the land swept past her as the eerie wind caressed her thin face. Milky optics scratched their sight into the horizon, a decent house with paned windows seeking refuge in the guard of mountains, emerald hills rolling the nation.  
  
A pitter-patter of agile and all too familiar footsteps emerged up the walk their rhythmic echo filling her ears. Opals widening in spellbound marvel, a quick curvet is all that kept the girl from sight of the visitor, the trespasser of her precious time.  
  
A boy bowled along the dense path watching the cherry blossoms promenade the silver lined sky in their jubilant parade of blossoms. A bright glow illuminated his face and the thin smile placed upon it. His mumble traveled through the air and on in the wind with the blooms - a hum sweet as this fine spring he was partaking in.  
  
Meanwhile as he strode up the walk the girl hung loosely in the trees pretending to be asleep in the jostled hammock. Her matted hair in those thin bustles tickled her pale cheeks in the cool breeze, but she refused to neither giggle nor utter sound. Her ears harked his clearness of articulation, a withering whisper throbbing her mind and heartfelt emotions. Eyes stuttered open allowing the world to pour into her amber eyes. A cherry blossom driveled by fluttering carelessly in the breeze. Her wiry hands reached out to take hold of it, only to recoil pathetically at the sound of one's voice.  
  
"Ryoko?" It asked, the quiescent intonation of his parcel being laid upon the ground. "You.alright?"  
  
She looked at him in desolate plea with little pivot of her face. Returning to her posture, she came upon the familiar blossom lodging itself within the slim branches of the tree. But sparrow's reach her fingers latched onto it and towing it to her, faint song emitting from her lips. "Sakura.sakura."  
  
A serene, calm babbling stream harvesting tranquility served as one girl's getaway from the earth. In tapering hands were articles of clothing which were being doused in the water. Young limbed and stunning looks locked onto the young offspring, no more then fourteen and no shorter then five feet. Light hair cascaded down her spine in a long, thick ponytail coiled back in hair clips. She muttered shrewdly in disrelish as she scrubbed finely away at a baby-T with a blotchy and horrid red stain on it. "Trust Ayeka to make tomato soup today.just my luck.." She groaned slapping the sloppy, wet shirt to her leg. "-and for Mr. Musaki to be doing his laundry. Terrific." Next she got to the pair of cohibitive hip huggers with the rest of the stain trailing down the left pant leg. Parting strands of astray hair away from her crystalline optics, she looked scornfully onto the tincture thoughts racing through her head.  
  
"A heart shaped cookie for the one I love!" Ayeka declared in jubilant ballad as Tenchi slithered through the door of the sojourn, hoping he would go unnoticed. Much to his dismay he was discovered and forced to have a handful of gooey cookies shoved in his mouth. In stupefaction he spit them onto the wood floor and then to rub his eyes. "Come now, Lord Tenchi, I've fixed you a supper of tomato soup dazzled over scrumptious rice, tossed salad, juicy, in season fruits, and for dessert, taste bud satisfying cookies!" She went on into describing just how she had fried the rice and boiled the tomatoes to perfection. Just how she had cut only the 'finest' of greens and fruits for his salad and mix, and just how she single-handedly baked delicious cookies with thoughtful love inside every dozen. His mouth was not watering in anticipation much to her consternation, but she ignored his dreaded expression and shoved him over to the dining table.  
  
"Really Ayeka, I'm not really hungry right now." he pleaded begging that he may retire to his room.  
  
Ayeka chuckled boasting over her fine coarse meal again as she bent to his side. "Nonsense, Tenchi dear, who could resist my fabulous dinner?" At that point Ryoko floated idly in, yawning irritably as she planned to crane herself upstairs. "Ryoko, oh Ryoko! Come down for dinner, like I said who could resist it?"  
  
"Like I said," The demoness counteracted, "who *couldn't* resist it?" With that she dragged her weary body up the steps, maybe to hang in one of the rafters, maybe to invade Tenchi's room. No one normally knew nor cared, but Ayeka had different plans for her.  
  
"Oh, silly joker, come down here for food and drink. How about tea, or - or sake?" The princess bolted up the steps and gripped forcefully onto Ryoko's shoulder towing her to the table.  
  
"Well.little Miss Personality certainly lost her sanity.." she groaned complying with Ayeka's efforts. She mooched into her chair prying the girl away from her collar. The three of them sat down lowly solemnly munching on their meal, the taciturn air settling in. Since the parting of Mihoshi and Kiyone to another militia post in the further reaches of the system and the forego of Washu as her upholding duties as an awoken goddess, the Musaki shrine rejoined its quiet, peaceful part. It was ending just as it had begun, the withering of their presence draining Tenchi's mind sending back into the recreant boy he once was. It was all fading away like it had started and soon Ayeka and her sister Sasami would find their separate ways to destiny. Not to mention the uneasy, wavering future bestowed to Ryoko. It was all very, intensely regretful, a mournful cry to be as they once were.  
  
Dusk settled the land blessing its contents and citizens, those who wander slyly bounding their ways home. One girl, the lady of the stream, had only begun to collect her ruined clothes from the murky depths of the water and take charge to the path. Her stomach murmured to her, declaring its hunger for a filling meal. Emitting a resentful sigh she slung the clothes over her shoulder and trudged to sojourn, a thin smell of baked goods presenting in her nostrils as she neared it. Though as she neared the cliff overlooking the warm house, her feet stopped not wanting to near it further. The last fall of the blazing star illuminated the pink horizon and sending wiry outlines onto her face. Heavy breathes blessed the thick air about her as a weary suspiration escaped her lips. Soul felt feelings crashed or wavered indecisively in the corrective balance of her young emotions.  
  
"Something is missing."  
  
There, in the low branches of an alabaster tree, a thin woman with emblazon hair and whole quartz eyes studied the girl, looking, seeking, searching. Quick words fled her vocal cords, encasing the silence and pushing it away.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author Note: Writer's block, isn't that spiffy? This is only but a prologue anyway, a little more will be introduced in later chapters, and action will start soon. We still know little of Torinitti, and soon she will begin to interact with the Musaki's a bit more. Ryoko is out of character for a REASON, so if you flame..uh...marshmallows for all. I haven't a care if you flame anyway, it's what you think and I don't care. :P Reviews are welcome, I'm just not very happy when people give me constructive critism, I have my own free style of writing and I hope you respect that by not criticizing it. 


End file.
